Chocolate
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: They didn't know what could happen, what would happen. All they knew was that they were forbidden from eating it. The Espada didn't know why but they still did. They still ate the chocolate and boy, did it screw up their lives. Serious crack fic.


Chocolate

Part 1

* * *

"When the cats away the mice will play." Ichimaru Gin smiled as he snuck through the halls of Hueco Mundo. Aizen was away with "official business" and he and Hosen were in charge until he returned. Now Gin couldn't help but abuse his power just a bit, he felt it was his obligation to cause a little mischief. A little trouble would brighten up the white palace of Heuco Mundo and make every one fell all good inside. At least make him feel all good.

Gin hugged the blue backpack in his arms tighter. This was his treasure from the human world, a treasure he works veeeeeery hard to obtain.

Gin was only breaking a small rule set up by Aizen. A rule he didn't understand at all, the rule seemed quite silly to him so what harm would there be in breaking it? Nothing, thats what.

Gin kicked open the door to Aizen's meeting room and squealed with joy when he saw that the Espada had gathered like he told them to.

"What the fuck did you gather us for, ass wipe." Grimmjow growled, The other Espada nodded in agreement.

"I have a treaty-weety for you 3!!!!" Gin threw that back down on the table, its contents bursting forth. The gather Espada ooh'ed and aah'ed at the pile of shiny, brightly colored wrappers. "It's chocolate!"

"Chocolate?" Yammy repeated stupidly, looking to Ulquiorra for an explanation but Sayzel beat the Quarta Espada to it.

"Chocolate is a sweet the humans eat made from the coca fruit."

"You're right!" Gin smiled as he picked up a bar. He pulled off the wrapping, reveling the brown treat. He broke off a small corner piece and handed it to Yammy. "Taste if for yourself big guy."

"Wait a second Yammy." Zommari stood up, eying the sweet candy warily. "I seem to remember a certain rules set by Aizen that had something to do with chocolate."

"Oh really?" Gin didn't plan on the Espada knowing the rule about chocolate. It was so far down on the list and he suspected that most stopped reading after getting half way down Aizen's list of rules. It was a really long list after all.

"Yes, and I believe the rule states, 'No Espada, under any circumstance, is to eat chocolate.'"

"Isn't that fascinating!" Gin clasped his hands together. "But don't that pry your fascination? Why would Aizen-sama forbid such a yummy treat to he strongest followers? I for one think that such a rule was meant to be broken, what harm could eating a little chocolate do?"

The Espada had no clue either, they saw truth in Gin's words. Why would their powerful leader keep them from a harmless candy?

Coming to a decision Yammy grabbed the piece of chocolate. He wasn't going to be afraid of some human treat. In one bite he ate the entire piece of chocolate. He chewed thoughtfully, letting the sweet, melted substance roll around on his tongue. All the other Espada watched him with wide eyes and held breath.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "This stuff is pretty good." He reached across the table and grabbed a whole bar, tearing it open and eating yummy chocolate.

Grimmjow was the next one to take a bar of chocolate and eat it. Hey, anything that Aizen forbid was fine for him. It was just another way he could go against Aizen. Stark followed soon after, then Halibel and Nnoitra, giving in to his curiosity. Sazel took one and finally, Ulquiorra broke too and ate a small piece.

Only three Espada refused to eat the sweet, sweet chocolate that everyone else was eating by the bar full and they were Barragon, Zommari and Aaroniero. In truth Aaroniero really wanted to eat some chocolate but he had no mouth to eat it.

"Yummy huh 3?" Gin smiled as the last chocolate bar was snatched up by Grimmjow. They really, really liked the chocolate he brought for them. "Well I'm glad everyone enjoyed themselves."

"Hey!" Yammy called to Gin. "There's more chocolate right?"

"Nope!" Gin laughed. "That was all the chocolate I had."

The Espada that had indulged themselves in the chocolate felt a pang of sadness run through them. They had really hoped for more of the sweet candy. So they all left, going their separate ways for the rest of the day. As they went through the daily routine a single thought kept running through all their minds.

"_I wish I had more chocolate."

* * *

_

"11 days, 16 hours and 36 miniets and 55 seconds since I had chocolate." Yammy said bluntly from next to Ulquiorra in the Quatra Espada's room. "That long..."

"Have you been keeping count?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Damn I want more chocolate!" Yammy pounded his fist on the wall, he wanted no, _needed_ more chocolate.

"Quit whining." Ulquiorra snapped, he never let his anger get the best of him but ever since his craving for chocolate had risen he had become more and more irritable.

"I see someone's grumpy." Yammy snickered. There was a knock on the door as one of Sayzel's faction-a normal looking one- walked in.

"A meeting is being called" was all the faction said and left. Yammy and Ulquiorra looked at each other for a moment before heading out to the meeting.

* * *

"I'm sure some of you understand why we are gathered here." Sayzel stood at the head of the table, his face pointed downward.

"No we fucking don't know why we are here dipshit." Grimmjow growled, he was in the middle of a quiet meal when one of Sayzel's faction burst into his room shouting about a meeting.

"Chocolate." The candy floss haired Espada said simply. "I'm sure everyone here has been craving, needing that sweet, oh so succulent treat."

There was a series or agreements and yes'es from the Espada. They all wanted more chocolate.

"Why don't we just ask Gin for more?" Nnoitra suggested. Sayzel just sadly shook his head.

"I've tried that but that sly fox face said that he didn't know what I was talking about."

"Then what do we do?" Yammy asked. There was a glint in Sayzel's eyes. Like he was hoping for someone to ask that very question.

"I have a plan..."

* * *

Ulquiorra was not happy. First of all he had no chocolate. Secondly he gaiga made him feel itchy and thirdly, he was in the human world with Stark and Grimmjow.

Sayzel's amazing plan to get more chocolate was to send the three of them to the human world to buy more chocolate. The pink haired scientist had got his hands on some money and sent them on their way through a special portal he made. The portal was designed to let them slip quietly into the human world without soul society knowing.

So far so good though, they had arrived in the human world without too much difficulty but now they were facing the tough part.

Where the hell do you buy chocolate?

Stark and Ulquiorra tried many times to ask passing buy humans where they could buy chocolate but the weak humans were all scared off my Grimmjow before they could say a thing. Getting tired of everyone running away Grimmjow grabbed a human and started yelling at them, demanding to know where they could by chocolate but the poor soul just merely fainted in shock.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ulquiorra stated, looking around the human filled streets of the town, hoping for some sign to appear. And that sign did appear in the form of a girl named Yuzu.

Yuzu was returning home from a play date with a friend from school when she had a sudden craving for chocolate. She had reached int her little pocket and pulled out a few dollars. She carefully counted the money and cheered when she deemed she had enough money for a single bar of chocolate. She ran into a store that was on the way from home, a strange place by the name "Urahara shop". She was skipping home when along the way she came across three strange people.

They looked kinda funny to Yuzu. One had bright, neon blue hair. Another was quit plain looking with a seriously slacked posture, the third one had bright green eyes that Yuzu immediately liked. They all stared at the half eaten chocolate bar in her hands.

The blue haired man stepped forward but the green eyed one that Yuzu like stopped him. In a clear voice- that Yuzu also liked- he said "Where did you get that chocolate?"

The green eyed man explained to Yuzu that the three of them where foreigners and really wanted to buy some chocolate but didn't know where to get some. Yuzu immediately agreed to helping them, especially green eyes.

She lead them through the streets, humming random tunes and skipping as they went. She lead them to Urahara shop where all three of them froze.

"Is something wrong?" Yuzu asked them, tugging on Ulquiorra's sleeve.

"This could lead to a fight." Stark whispered to Ulqoirra, "We should just find someplace else."

Yuzu who only heard the last of Starks words suddenly pipped up, "But this place as the best, most yummy chocolate for cheap!"

That decided everything for the three Espada. They would risk a fight for chocolate. They walked into the shop and where attacked by brightly colored pieces or paper confetti.

"Congratulations!" A bright voice told them, the couldn't see who it was for the air was still packed with colorful confetti but they know who it was. "You are the 1,000th visitor to my humble shop!"

Urahara nearly had a heart attack when he finally saw his "lucky" customers and just about fainted when a excited Yuzu sang happily and danced around Ulquiorra.

"Wow you guys sure are lucky!" She sang, jumping up and down. "I wonder what your lucky prize is for being the 1000th customer is!"

Urahara was still recovering from shock when Yoruichi walked in, yelling at him to keep things quiet when she too saw the three Espada and Yuzu.

"Yuzu," The dark skinned woman smiled shakily at the small brown haired girl.

"Do I know you?" Yuzu asked, she had never meet Yoruichi before.

"I know your father." Yoruichi smiled, sending warning glances at the three Espada. "Now please come here for a moment..."

"No!" Yuzu cried. "I need to help my friends buy chocolate! And this store has the most yummy chocolate!"

"Chocolate?" Yoruichi and Urahara repeated dumbly, they looked from the small Yuzu the the three Espada, who refused to look at any one in the eye.

"You guys wanted to buy chocolate right?' Yuzu grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and pulled him the chocolate case that was filled to the brim. "This is the really yummy chocolate here!"

The entire room was silent until Stark spoke up."We'll buy all the chocolate you have." He pulled out a bag of money that was so big it made Urahara drool.

"Paper or plastic bags?" He asked, yelling at Yoruichi to get Tessai to go to the back room to get more chocolate.

* * *

"Thank you for your purchase!" Urahara laughed care-free as he shoved big bags full of chocolate into the three Espada's arms. They quickly left with Yuzu tagging along, she played merrily with the 1000th customer prize which was a stuffed rabbit with a bow tie.

"That was so fucking uncool." Grimmjow said as they walked down the street, trying to get as far away from Urahara shop as the possibly could.

"Mr. Urahara seems like a lot of fun, no wonder he knows my dad!" Yuzu laughed as he hugged her new toy.

"Um little girl..." Stark said to Yuzu.

"Please!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Call me Yuzu-chan!"

"Yuzu-chan," Stark corrected himself as he stepped out onto the street."You don't need to follow us anymore." Well that was what he wanted to say when a car came totally out of nowhere and hit him. Yuzu screamed and immediately jumped to his side. There was a few screams as people near by crowed around the scene.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow where next to him too, but only after they gathered all of the chocolate he was carrying that was somehow still in one piece.

"Quickly pick him up and follow me!" Yuzu cried, "My family owns a clinic! He can receive treatment there!"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow knew that Stark was going to fine, a injury like that would heal in a few hours but since they were in the human world they needed to act like humans to fit in. So they followed the girls instructions and picked up their comrade along with the chocolate and carried him off.

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" Yuzu screamed as the four of them walked into Kurosaki clinic. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could have sworn they heard they name Kurosaki before but didn't think anything of it.

Yuzu's father, Isshin walked in. He gapped at the bloodied Stark, he immediately ordered Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to set their friend on one of the beds on the infirmary. He kicked them out and he and Yuzu closed the door, starting their work on patching Stark up.

"Now what." Grimmjow frowned at the situation they were in.

"We wait, and leave the moment they finish with Stark."

Now this plan would have gone perfectly until a certain Orange haired substitute Shinigami walked down stairs.

"Hey dad, whats all this noise about?" Kurosaki Ichigo didn't notice the two Espada until he reached the bottom of the stairs. He froze in place, staring at the two Espada before him. It was like his brain wasn't processing that two of his most hated enemies, were standing right in front of him.

"Oh shit!" He cried and with record speed he released his soul from his body and swung his sword out.

"Stop!" Ulquiorra held his hands out. "We are not here to fight."

Ichigo stopped his attack and just stared at the two of them. "You... aren't here... to fight..."

"Yes." Ulquiorra said. "We don't want to fight."

"Then why are you here."

"You don't need to know that."

"Oh so you are on some secret mission from Aizen."

"No."

"No?"

"No we were not sent by Aizen."

"So you are here to...."

"To retrieve something."

"Ah! So you want to kidnap my family or one of my friends!"

"No..."

"No???"

"No."

"So let me get this straight."

"..."

"You weren't sent here by Aizen and you aren't after one of my friends."

"Yes."

"Then what the hell are you here for?!?!?"

"We can't tell you."

"So you are up to something!"

"No."

"But you can't tell me what you're here for?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"Know what"

"That-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Grimmjow suddenly yelled, the earlier conversation driving him crazy. "WE CAME HERE TO BUY SOME FUCKING CHOCOLATE!"

"Chocolate?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes! Fucking chocolate!" Grimmjow shouted, exasperated.

"Chocolate..."

"Yes!"

"... chocolate...?"

"I'm not saying it again." Grimmojw warned, his fingers itching to strangle the boy.

An awkward silence filled the room as Ichigo and and the two Espada sat opposite ends from each other. Two hours passed until finally Ichigo's father and Yuzu came out of the infirmary with Stark.

"He's made and amazing recovery! He's free to go!" Isshin happily proclaimed, punching Ichigo on the back.

"What the hell you do that for!" Ichigo yelled at his father, dodging his fathers kick.

"You need to stay in top condition so you don't get hit by cars as well, this town is filled with crazy drivers."

"Bye, bye!" Yuzu yelled at the door to the three Espada who high tailed it out of that place the first moment they got. They quickly ditched their gaiga's and ran back to Hueco Mundo with all the choclate that had somehow survived it all.

* * *

For the first time, ever, Hueco Mundo was literally paradise. All the Espada jumped on the bags of chocolate that had been so gloriously been brought to them. They attacked the chocolate like savage beats, they ate that chocolate as if their lives depended upon it.

And when finally the last bar was gone a certain fox faced shinigami decided to walk in.

"My, my!" He exclaimed. "Was somebody was a bad Espada and went to the human world to buy chocolate!" Gin was not very happy, not very happy at all. He didn't think that the Espada's would become addicted to the chocolate and even go as far to to travel to the human world to buy more. If Aizen ever found out he would have his head for sure.

"This stuff's too good!" Yammy protested, he was currently licking all the wrappers clean.

"Don't go to the human world again please" Gin smiled at them all but the threat hidden under his bright words was heard by them all. Gin was serious, and a serious Gin was a very serious thing.

The gathered Espada swore to let go of their chocolate addition, though a few were reluctant. They all decided that it was for the best that they didn't need chocolate. And so they all separated again, vowing repeatedly again and again that they did not need chocolate.

But their resolve would only last the night.

* * *

"I NEED CHOCOLATE!" Sayzel screamed at their next meeting the morning after they swore of chocolate. "I NEED IT!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Halibel slapped the scientist across the face, she stepped back and started biting viciously on her nails. They were all suffering from the lack of chocolate, all in different ways.

Their need for chocolate was great but they fought it. Sayzel was the first of them to snap when he picked up Halibels nail biting.

"We can fight this!" She proclaimed. "We just need something to take our minds off of chocolate!"

"But what!" Yammy yelled, he was sitting in the corner hugging his knees, next to him Ulquiorra wrote poetry in a white note pad.

"Human's have the same addictive problem but only with cigarettes! They have special things for people breaking their addictions so why don't we adapt one of those things for our use!" Sayzel said, being all smart.

"How we going to fucking do that!" Grimmjow growled, kicking the wall repeatedly. "We don't know anything about that stuff and we can't go to the human world."

"hmm" Sayzel sat back in his chair next to Stark who was drinking an awful lot of sake. Sayzel was distracted from his thoughts by Nnoitra who was talking to the faces crudely drawn on his fingers.

"I would like some chocolate Bob." Nnoitra said to his pinky finger. "What do you mean "no"?" He yelled. "You're hiding some arn't you." Nnoitra accused his pinky. "You're hogging all the chocolate to yourself!" Nnoitra growled and bit his pinky finger, trying to rip the digit right off. "Damn it." He cursed when his teeth couldn't break the skin, "Curse you hierro!"

"Okaaaay..." Sayzel scooted his chair away from the crazy Espada.

"I think I may have an idea...." Ulquiorra suddenly said to his fellow Espada. "I think that we could..."

* * *

"You are a genius Ulquiorra!" Sayzel rejoiced as he ran through his laboratory, looking for a particular device. He found it in a jiffy and returned back the meeting room, shouldering past Hosen as he went.

The blind shinigami scowled at the Espada's behavior. He had noticed that they have been acting stranger than usual lately but he didn't think of it until now. He decided to go ask Gin about it. He had a feeling that that fox face was behind this in someway.

Sayzel could have kissed Ulquiorra in his chocolate withdrawal but he was forced not to by Halibel and Yammy who wanted the pink haired man to start Ulquiorra's plan.

"I invented this ages ago but never had the need to use this until now." Sayzel fingered the black box before him, his fingers running along the smooth black screen at the top. "With this all our hopes and dreams can be answered!"

"Just hurry up and turn on the damn thing!" Grimmjow ordered as he threw chair after chair into the wall and jumping on top of the pieces.

"Okay, okay." Sayzel pressed a few buttoms on the side and the screen on top flickered to life.

* * *

Urahara was in his bath enjoying a nice cup of tea, truthfully he was still in shock from the whole Espada buying all his chocolate thing but it made him think about selling products to Espada. It was a business venture he would have to look into.

He sunk down into the bathtub and let out a calm sigh, but for Urahara, fate had deemed him to never have a quiet moment again.

"Hey! Is this thing working?" A female voice erupted from his toilet.

"Yeah, all I can see is black!" Said another male voice from the same place.

"Damn it Sayzel! You got our fucking hopes up for nothing!"

Urahara thought about drowning himself them and there for he had a awful feeling about the voices coming from his toilet.

But his curiosity got the best of him and he jumped out of the tub, wrapping a white towel around his waist. He opened the toilet seat and for the second time that week he nearly fainted.

"Woah it dose work!" Yammy exclaimed, seeing Urahara's face suddenly appear from the dark.

"Okay then..." Urahara said awkwardly. "Why do I see all the faces of the Espada in my toilet"

"Oh well you see..." Sayzel started to explain, "I have this invention that lets people take to each other from different dimensions using water as medium on the other end. Urahara silently thanked that fact that they didn't appear in the middle of his bath water.

"So why are you here?"

"Well we need your help..."

"With what?" Urahara almost didn't want to ask but did.

"We need your help with our addictions..."

"Addictions to what?"

"Chocolate...."

* * *

"Gin..." Hosen walked up to Gin who was playing on a wooden flute.

"Hmm?" Gin said, lifting the flute away from his mouth. "Can I help you with something?"

"The Espada have been acting strange lately..."

"Hmm? Wha? I can't hear you." Gin smiled, he went back to playing is flute really loudly.

"Gin are you avoiding my question." Hosen covered his ears to the particularly high pitched notes Gin started squeezing out of the wooden instrument. Hosen gave up questioning Gin and left, vowing to ask again another time.

* * *

"You guys certainly have an interesting delema..." Urahara said once the Espada finished explaining their blight to them. "I'll tell you what. I'ma send you guys a few self help books against addictions."

"Oh thank you!" Sayzel screamed with glee. "This makes us so happy!"

"I'll send the books right now." Urahara disappeared from view and came back carrying a few books.

"Just put them into the toilet and they'll come out over here." Sayzel informed Urahara. Urahara put the books into the toilet and on the other side they were grabbed up by Yammy.

They said a quick good bye and before he knew it Urahara was staring into his normal toilet bowl.

"Well this was a pleasant bath." He said as he took another sip of his tea.

* * *

The Espada wasted no time opening the books and immediately started the first treatment to addictions listed.

"Is this book serious." Halibel asked as she read the chapter over and over again. "Dose this book really expect us to do that."

"Hey," Stark hiccuped drunkenly, "I'm desperate enough to try anything."

"What choice do we have." Yammy said. "It's either this or end up like Nnoitra over there." It took just one look at Nnoitra-who was trying to burn his pinky- and they all agreed on the plan.

"I'll go get the supplies" Sayzel ran off to his lap which had everything imaginable in it and came dancing back into the room. "Guess what guys! I found glitter! It's so sparklely and bright! I don't know how I got it but I love it!"

"This is going to be awkward..." Yammy grimaced.

"Your fucking telling me?" Grimmjow muttered back.

* * *

Grimmjow felt so fucking gay, but hey, if this get rid of his addiction then he was going to live with it. He narrowed his eyes at Sayzel who was flinging glitter into the air like pixy dust and dancing around like a gay fagot. Then again in his opinion the scientist was, what guy had pink hair? Not straight ones for sure.

"This is so much fun!" Sayzel laughed as he dumped a whole tube of glitter unto his sculpture.

"This is stupid." Yammy said next, using the glue gun-how the hell did they get a glue gun too?-excessively.

They were making macaroni sculptures, and no one-minus Sayzel- was having any fun at all.

"Thats it." Grimmjow cursed as he struggled to get off the macaroni stuck to his fingers. "I'm doing something else, I can't stand all this fucking gay stuff.

"I'm with Grimmjow." Yammy threw the glue gun against the wall as hot glue spattered all around.

"This looks fun." Halibel, who have been flipping though the book said. "Cooking Eclares."

"GAY!" Grimmjow and Yammy howled, looking though another book.

"I'm going to try it." Halibel said firmly, "Anyone wish to join me?"

"I will." Ulquiorra spoke up, it wasn't because he liked cooking; he had never done such a thing before but he did it because he doubted he would like whatever activity Grimmjow and Yammy would decide on next.

So Halibel and Ulquiorra left to the kitchens while Stark, Yammy and Grimmjow looked for something else to do. Sayzel stayed with his macaroni sculptures, his latest creation a, macaroni bust of Aizen.

"This looks good," Yammy pointed at a chapter.

"Dancing?" Grimmjow said the word slowly, though he was clearing saying "What the fuck are you thinking."

"Hey!"Yammy grumbled. "There's some pretty cool dances."

"I'm good with dancing." Stark added. "I can dance one mean samba."

"... Okay, I'm going to forget that the both of you like to dance. Now lets keep looking."

(While Grimmjow, Stark and Yammy were looking for their next activity Hosen was walking by the kitchens when he heard something quiet disturbing)

"Oh! Ulquiorra!" Hosen recognized Halibels female voice. " You're so good at this."

"I-I've never done a-anything like this before." Came Ulquiorra's shaky response

"You're a natural!"

"Oh kami.... is it supposed to look like that?"

"You mean you didn't know this is what happens?

"I haven't done anything to make it like this."

"You are inexperienced, but the way you handle everything."

"Its growing!"

"It's supposed to do that."

"Ah its leaking, is this white stuff supposed to come out as well?"

"Ah thats wasteful, let me clean it up."

"You're eating it? Is that normal?"

"Hm? Of course it is. It's quite tasty."

"Ah more's coming out."

"More for me."

"Ah I think I'm reaching my limit of waiting."

"Be patient, we have to enjoy this, take things slow."

"I can't wait any longer..."

Hosen's mind immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion after hearing the following conversation. "Oh my Aizen-sama their having sex in there!" Hosen screamed as he ran down the hall. Halibel and Ulqoirra's heads poped out from behind the kitchen door confused.

"Did you hear something just now?" She askedUlquiorra .

"I don't know..." Ulquiorra said thoughtfully, popping a cream oozing éclair into his mouth. "These are quite good." He said handing Halibel one.

"They are," She agreed.

* * *

"So are we in fucking agreement." Grimmjow looked from Yammy to Stark and back again.

"Yes." They both said, they had finally found something in the book that wasn't gay, it wasn't manly either but it was the best they could find.

"Here's some paper." Yammy said grabbing a huge stack of lined paper. "Lets get started."

"This kinda fun," Stark said as he wrote on the paper.

"What fucking rhymes with orange?"

"Uh, mornge." Yammy suggested.

"That's not a word," Stark said, continuing to write.

"Fuck it." Grimmjow growled as he wrote mornge.

"I don't think it has to rhyme." Yammy said after thinking long and hard.

"It's a fucking poem. Of course it has to rhyme!"

"Not necessarily Grimmjow." Stark said, "there are many kins of poems and they don't necessarily have to rhyme."

"Okay whatever ,I'm done with mine."

"Same here." Stark said, after a few more minutes Yammy was done too.

"What now?" Yammy asked as he read over his poem again.

"The book said to read them aloud to other people." Stark informed them. "I'll go first." He cleared his throat and said:

"Noisy people

give me headachs

as I try to sleep"

"That's not a fucking poem." Grimmjow argued.

"It's a haiku." Stark counter argued.

"My turn," Yammy declared.

"I can kill a person with one punch

and eat their souls for lunch

Ulqoirra helps me out

even when I pout

I like to kill

it doesn't make me ill.

The end"

"That was... good Yammy." Stark clapped. Yammy smiled smugly and looked to Grimmjow.

"Fine..." Grimmjow gave to the peer pressure. "I'll read my fucking poem.

"I hate that orange hair shinigami brat

He is fucking weak like a rat

He's annoying like salt on a cut

He's just a mangy mutt

I hate that orange hair

like I give a care

I hate orange

it can't even rhyme"

"Very.... expressive." stark commented. Grimmjow just snarled at them and started scribbling picture of him killing a certain orange haired shinigami.

"I think we can keep out chocolate addiction under control." Stark said impressed. Those addiction books really helped.

* * *

One day later

"Everyone please gather into the meeting room!" Gin called through out the halls of Hueco Mundo. "Aizen-sama is baaaack!"

Before long everyone was back in the meeting room with Aizen at the head of the table.

"It's been a while since I saw you all." He said smiling. "So tell me, what did you all do while I was away?"

Sayzel was the first to answer that. "I found the joys of glitter!" He exclaimed, pulling up the macaroni bust of Aizen on top of the table. The entire thing was coving from top to bottom in glitter of different colors.

"It looks amazing" Aizen smiled, patting Sayzel on the head like a child.

"It's for you!" Sayzel smiled, shaking in his seat.

"For me? Really? I'll gladly accept it." Aizen picked up the bust, glaring at everyone form the corner of his eyes, daring them to laugh. No one who valued their lives laughed.

"What about the rest of you?"

"Me and Ulquiorra cooked." Halibel said, offering Aizen a few samples of their cooking.

"Delicious!" Aizen said amazed. Who knew his Espada were such good cooks!

Stark spoke next, speaking for Grimmjow and Yammy. "The three of us wrote poetry." He handed Aizen the poems they made. Aizen read them all, he liked Yammys the best.

"How about you Nnoitra?" Aizen had noticed that the 5th Espada was obsessively staring at his pinky the entire time, he also noticed that the other Espada refused to go near him.

"My pinky was stashing chocolate from me and refused to let me have some." He said. There was a massive silents as Aizen's laugh filled the room.

"Excuse me?" He said. "But I thought that in one of my rules I forbid any Espada from eating any chocolate."

No Espada said a word as Aizen stared at them all in turn. Finally he looked to the shinigami standing on either side of him.

"Do you two know anything about this?"

"No Aizen-sama." Hosen said, "but I think Gin may know something."

"Well sir..." Gin laughed nervously. "I may have... given the Espada... a few pieces..."

Aizen quickly looked back at his Espada, not seeing anything out of normal, besides Sayzel's more gayish behaivor, he decided that it was not too late.

"Don't ever eat chocolate again." He said to them all and left, just like that.

"Well them!" Gin stepped forward, a big grin on his face. "I think we all learned an important lesson today." Gin was cut off by Grimmjow throwing his chair at his face.

So for now they thought they were safe from the dangers of chocolate, but oh boy were they wrong.

* * *

Continued in part 2


End file.
